What Has Been Lost
by elsasicepalace
Summary: A look into the few moments after Eugene's death before he was revived by Rapunzel.


"And you were mine." As Rapunzel whispered this to the dying man in her arms she noticed the faintest smile before his injury took his life.

"Hello?" Eugene questioned as he looked around him. He noticed that he was in what appeared to be a white room that extended onward for miles. "Where am I? Wait. RAPUNZEL?!" He called out.

"Eugene Fitzherbert," a loud voice said sternly but still respective. He turned around to see where the voice came from only to see nothing.

"Where am I?" "You are in Heaven," the voice responded.

"How could I be in Heaven?" Eugene thought. All those years stealing would have surely sent him in the opposite direction.

"I know what you're thinking. How could have you, a thief, end up in Heaven. The answer is simple: Rapunzel. Your sacrifice was out of love and selfless and had shown that you have become a redeemed man."

"Who are you exactly and how do you know about Rapunzel?" Eugene questioned.

"I am God. I am aware of everything of the past, present, and future."

"You're God?!" Eugene responded.

"You are quite an extraordinary man might I say. Having sacrificed your life for a girl you had known for only two days."

"I did it because I love her and I couldn't let her mother treat her that way."

"That woman wasn't her mother. That woman was born more than 400 years ago and had been using a power of a magic flower to keep her alive. But 18 years ago the Queen of the kingdom was ill. The flower was used to save her life. She bore a daughter with golden hair that now held the magic of the flower. Angered, the woman snuck into the palace and stole the young princess. She raised the child as her own and kept her locked in a tower to protect the magic hair that would keep her youthful."

"Rapunzel?" Eugene whispered to himself but had a feeling that God had heard him, he was God after all.

"Yes. Rapunzel is the lost princess. And you saved her life...and she's about to save yours."

"What?!" He questioned, unsure of how this could be.

"I am allowing you to return to earth to be with Rapunzel.

"Thank you thank you thank you. I promise I will never go back to my old life again."

"But before I send you back to earth there is someone that wants to see you."

"Eugene?!" A woman's voice said joyfully. Eugene turned around to see a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes looking at him. She looked as if she was about to cry. She looked as if she had not seen him in twenty years.

"Mom?!" Eugene said as he choked back a tear. They ran toward each other and hugged.

"I'd never thought I would see you again," he mother, Adelaide, cried out. "You've grown so much."

"I'm not that little six year old boy anymore, Mom," he responded with a laugh. He remembered all the good times he had with his mother before she died when he was only six years old.

"I saw what you did for that young woman down there. I'm so proud of you." "

"You saw what I did?" He looked at her confused.

"I've seen looking over you since I had to leave you. Although you did bad things I'm not ashamed to call you my son." She wiped away a tear from her eyes. She still looked as youthful as the day she passed at only twenty-two. Adelaide had become sick and had to have her neighbors look after her young son. Eugene's father wasn't in the picture. He and Adelaide had a small fling in summer and was a sailor. He came into port one day and stumbled into the pub that Adelaide was working at. He charmed her and seduced her at only 16. Two months later she discovered she was pregnant but by then his ship had sent sail for the colonies. Adelaide was left alone and pregnant. But when she held her son in her arms after hours of excruciating pain she fell in love with the little guy in her arms.

"Eugene?" God called out. "It's is time to go."

"Time to go?"

"Yes. You will be revived by a tear that Rapunzel shed on your cheek. It has the flower's power in it and it will revive you."

"Will I remember this?"

"No. Sadly you won't. But you will become a changed man. You and Rapunzel will marry and be blessed with three children."

"I'm going to have children with Rapunzel?!" Eugene questioned. He never thought himself as fatherly material, especially with not having a father growing up.

"Yes. And they look just like Rapunzel but with your eyes."

"I'll miss you sweetheart," Adelaide said as she hugged her son one more time. "Go on. Live your life with Rapunzel and raise my grandkids." Eugene noticed that everything began to brighten up, which he thought wasn't possible. He saw his mother fade away as he felt a weight begin to pull him down. He opened his eyes slowly to see Rapunzel with her short choppy brown hair looking at him. He wasn't sure how he had come back to life but he was thankful to be able to see the woman he loved again.

"Rapunzel."


End file.
